Charizard's Prank
by Skywa1ker
Summary: Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie along with the Kalos champion Diantha, go to the finals of the Pokémon league champions trophy match between the finalists Alder and Lance, and Ash's Charizard does something really drastic and unexpected to prank his trainer. Ash vs. Lance
1. Tickets to Ride

**Charizard's Prank**

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Pokémon. I just wish the whole world disappear and get replaced with Pokémon world.

**Summary: **Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie along with the Kalos champion Diantha, visit the finals of the Pokémon league champions trophy match between the finalists Alder and Lance, and Ash's Charizard does something really drastic and unexpected to prank his trainer.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tickets to Ride**

* * *

Serena walked out of store grinning from ear to ear. With her hands in her pockets she walked for Ash cheerfully, "Look what I've won Ash." she said pulling out four tickets from her pocket.

The three travelling companions looked at her with tired faces.

She'd been spending the whole day shopping and visiting places in the town. Not an hour of productive training happened that day. Ash, who certainly would retort for this kind of expense of time, did not question this particular girl. He never knew why. He just sighed and smiled at her.

Unlike the other girls he had travelled with, Serena was a calm and cheerful person who didn't have many mood swings. Never was he beaten battered with a frying pan, or yelled at or dragged around.

"A movie?" he asked smiling a little weakly yet cheerfully.

"Nope…" Serena replied with hands on her hips, "Take another guess…."

"Well Serena, It obviously can't be a ticket to the Champions League finals…. Which I really wish it was, I guess it must be for some Pokémon fair, or some kind of show may be?" he shrugged.

Serena looked stunned for a moment. He was almost there. This was her lucky day. Maybe she could bribe him into something. She looked around at Bonnie and Clemont for an answer. They just shrugged.

She walked up to Ash and held the tickets at his face.

For a moment there, Ash looked as if he were hit by a thunderbolt. He fell on the ground with the same awestruck look and stammered looking at the teenage girl, "H-how did you get those?"

Serena tucked the tickets away. "What? The tickets to the Champions League final?"

"Mh...hum"

"Like I said, I won them in a draw," she replied, "But I'm not giving them to you."

His face was horror-struck.

"B-but why not?"

"For being so thoughtfully negative, when you guessed about the tickets. Besides, what am I getting in return?"

"Whatever you want!" the raven-haired trainer exclaimed.

"Really?" she pressed.

"Sure."

She looked around a little embarrassed at Bonnie and Clemont, and hesitantly spoke to Ash in a faint whisper. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"A date." Ash said a little too out loud.

Bonnie giggled. Clemont shushed her, trying to suppress his own smile.

Ash looked blankly at Serena, who was blushing tomato red and her with her gaze fixated at the ground. Suddenly to everyone's surprise, "What's a date?" asked Ash. Bonnie and Clemont fell on the floor dramatically, and Serena looked even more embarrassed.

"Uhh… I mean, can we spend tomorrow…together…alone?" She rephrased.

Ash got up from ground and nodded, "Where shall we go?"

* * *

…and so the one-sided couple spent whole next day together, browsing through malls and restaurants. She knew how bored Ash would get in movies, so she decided against it.

To compensate that loss, she did more shopping at the expense of Ash's cards. "Wow, Ash. It looks like you have an entire bank stuffed in that card of yours."

She twirled around with the shopping bags hung on her arms. Her new dress was eye-captivating to all the bystanders and not to mention Ash himself. It should be, as she spent almost two hours trying on all the dresses in front of Ash and asking his opinion on them.

"Really? I didn't notice it," he said, staring at his card, "I usually wire money from home and spend in cash."

"Well, for every trainer whom you fight against and win, you pokedex sends data to PLA and you win money. If you lose a battle, you lose money. I thought you knew that already. From the looks of your current balance, you've won many battles and some really-really high level ones too. Like, you must've become a champion or something kind of money."

"Well, I'm the current Battle Frontier champion and one of member of hall of fame in the orange league."

She stopped goofing around and looked at him stunned. "Really? I-I mean you seem just like a beginner….don't take it offensively but, most of the Pokémon you seem to have aren't that….you know… that much."

Ash smirked.

"That's cuz I start over every journey with only my Pikachu."

She mused on his statement for a few moments. It seemed absolutely senseless in every possible angle. But, it was Ash. He must have something behind that logic. She placed the bags on the table, Ash just relived the heavy ones he was carrying, slowly on the ground.

They were at a small café near the Pokémon center.

"So, did you enjoy our date?" Serena asked.

"Well, it was really fun. I got to visit the whole town, and restaurants and so many cool places. The shopping mall had cool things too. Your dress is really nice by the way."

"Thank you Ash," she said blushing a bit. But, you could've visited all the places yourselves right. It wasn't like Clemont, Bonnie, You and I weren't visiting places at all."

"Well…" he paused thoughtfully, "…It wasn't just with only you…" he started at her in realization. "Thanks Serena. We probably should do this together very often."

She let out a wide grin, "With you Ash, gladly."

The two of them ordered some snacks and ice cream. Ash looked around and saw a hooded figure approaching their table. It took just an instant for him to recognize who it was. "Diantha?" his eyes widened, Serena looked a little stunned too.

"Nice dress Serena…" she complimented, "May I have a seat?"

"Ash got up and pulled up a chair for her."

"Ahh…" she sighed, "It's becoming tougher every day escaping from my assistant and my schedule." She called a waiter and ordered a cup of blackcurrant.

She looked at the two of them, "I'm sorry, have I interrupted something?"

"No problem Diantha." Ash said cheerfully. "Glad we could meet you again. Sorry that you lost in the champions league though."

Diantha smiled and dreamily looked into the sky.

"Well, I aim to win it next time. Your region's Champion has been sitting on the throne for quite a long time. I'll grab it the next tournament."

"Who is he?" Serena asked.

"Lance," Diantha replied, "Lance of Blackthorn city. I'm not trying to flatter you Ash, but the Kanto trainers seem to have it in them for some reason. Believe it or not, all the champion masters before Lance were from Kanto."

Ash and Serena exchanged surprised glances.

"I knew Lance from my Kanto, Jhoto and Hoenn travels. We met on a few occasions. He seemed like a powerful trainer, but being a champion all over the world? ...wow that's something really surprising."

Serena pulled out the tickets. "Diantha, Guess what. We have the tickets to the finals."

"That's really nice," she said, "But, throw those away, I'll have a few VIP seats booked for you."

"Awesome…" Ash exclaimed.

…and soon the ordered grub came by and the group stuffed their faces. To the couple's surprise, the actor and the champion decided to spend the night with the group at the Pokémon center. For her personal reasons of course.

They took a room and after the dinner settled in for the night.

* * *

The presence of only two double beds raised a few questions. The champion was granted an upper bunk of the double bed near the window. Ash took the one below Diantha. Clemont took the lower one on the other bed and Bonnie insisted on sharing the bed with Clemont, for Serena would be left with none.

Serena knew the discomfort she would feel even at her age. She insisted that Bonnie had her own bed. Pulling out a sleeping bag out of her backpack she smiled, "See, I have arrangement for myself."

"Oh, I'm sorry Serena," Diantha said, "I should've a taken another room."

"No-no, it's perfectly fine…" Serena insisted.

Ash interrupted suddenly, "You can share the bed with me. The bed can easily take the two of us."

There was a dead silence in the room for the tiniest of the moment when the other occupants of the room didn't know what to say, except for Serena. She took the god sent opportunity and jumped into the spot beside Ash, and slipped under the covers.

_Awkward_…

…was the though lingering in everyone's head, except for the two for obvious reasons. Diantha just giggled faintly. Bonnie and Clemont just pretended to be asleep.

"It's good that you're attending the champion league finals…" Diantha said changing the topic. "Lance and Alder are well experienced and powerful trainers you will ever see battle. They even sport a few mega evolving Pokémon too…"

"Lance's Pokémon mega evolve?" Ash piped up. "I never knew that…"

"His Charizard does…" Diantha replied. "Only a single Pokémon can mega evolve during a battle. Since Dragonite cannot seem to mega evolve. Charizard has become his new signature Pokémon. Charizard X to be precise. A fire/dragon type."

"…cool." Ash murmured. "I wish I could mega evolve my Pokémon as you guys do…"

There was silence in the room for a few minutes as the trainers pondered over their thoughts. Serena slowly shifted nearer to Ash and almost held his hand. She could get used to this every day.

"Ash, after I met you for the first time I did a small research on you…" Diantha started.

"Really, that's an honor," Ash said surprised.

Diantha giggled slightly, "…Brandon told me that you conquered battle frontier. Is that true?"

"Yes it is…" Serena spoke out for her crush, "We were talking precisely about that before we met you today and also about why he doesn't sport his old Pokémon on his travels."

"Exactly how many Pokémon do you have?" Diantha asked.

"…bout sixty or seventy," he replied pompously.

Diantha scoffed, gaining a confused sound from Ash. "I bet most of them are half evolved and untrained…." She said. "That's what usually happens when you get carried away in catching new Pokémon every time…"

"That's partially true," said Ash, "But I have a few of my friends who are really very impressive…"

"Anyone who can mega evolve?" she asked.

"If I just had stones."

"Just having stones will not suffice the prerequisites for mega evolution. The Pokémon and trainer should have a good relationship." Diantha pointed out. "…and the Pokémon should be at the highest of his level…powerful, skilled and loyal, and most importantly be able to control the power that is mega evolution."

Ash thought for a while.

"Charizard and I fought through all sorts of odds. I saw him grow up from a small, abused and broken Charmander to an arrogant rascal of a Charmelion. That evolution was purely out of will power, which shows his character. Then he evolved into a Charizard just to fly and take down an Aerodactyl. He saved me from being killed several times and never lost a single battle."

"…wow" Serena murmured. "I wanna see him. Sound more like you except for the arrogant part," she snuggled into the raven-haired trainer making him slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't always win all of my battles," Ash corrected and gently grabbed Serena's hand which she was trying with grab his. "That makes me different from him."

"Well, the way you win your battles compliments for that…" she slowly placed her palm on his torso.

"How experienced is this Charizard of yours?" the Champion asked.

"Like I said. He never lost a battle. Has enough fire power to level down a whole field of boulders. Fought several legendary Pokémon like Articuno, Entei."

"…and then I have this Sceptile, whom I saw evolve from a Treecko. He is one of the most loyal Pokémon on my team. So loyal and connected that he could even wake up from dream eater, confusion, hypnosis, and such attacks just upon my call. His leaf blades and speed are a deadly combination. He is even more controlled and collected than my Charizard. He's had the history of taking down a Darkrai with leaf blade."

Diantha calmly listened to the trainer from Pallet and had only one thing running in her mind, which she decided to speak out. "Are you nuts. Why don't you have them with you now?"

Serena too listened expectantly for a logical answer.

"Cuz, they are too powerful for the gym battles." He replied, "Using them won't improve my skills as a trainer as much as working with a different Pokémon would."

The two ladies thought for a few moments over the raven haired trainer's logic. It didn't make sense for Serena though, and Diantha too found a few flaws to argue with. Both the girls had one question in common.

"How many years do you want to do this?" they asked simultaneously and giggled at the coincidence.

The raven haired trainer hand no answer. Perhaps he had another reason in his sub conscience that didn't mind answering that question.

The champion shuffled in her bed and peeped down. "I want to see them, the first thing tomorrow…" Diantha said. "Your Sceptile and Charizard."

Ash nodded.

"Can I put my arms around you?" Serena asked mocking innocence, "I'm feeling a little cold."

Ash nodded and put his arms around her. "If you still feel cold, you can share my jacke-"

"That's enough!" Diantha interrupted calmly suppressing her embarrassment at the scene below, "Let's just fall asleep. The cold will vanish soon."

* * *

**Author's Note- **

Well, that's the first chapter. Charizard will be appearing in the next chapter. Working on the next chapter. Tell me what you've thought of this one.

Can anybody guess in which direction the story is going?

Hehehe….I have a surprise planned for you readers if you still can't guess.

Any grammar corrections are highly appreciated, as English ain't my first language.

**Skywa1ker**


	2. Heart of Fire

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heart of Fire**

* * *

"Thank you professor Oak," Ash bowed slightly, "Call ya later."

"Good luck Ash…"

The raven haired trainer took a deep breath and looked at the poke balls. The gang and Diantha walked out of the Pokémon center and to the battlefield behind it.

"C'mon Ash!" Serena pestered, "I can't wait to see them…"

"C'mon out guys!" he threw the red and white orbs into the sky. A roar echoed in the sky as a dragon like beast materialized and stared at the people on the ground. Ash waved his hand on the ground and was greeted with a blast of fire.

Sceptile materialized on the ground shortly and looked expressionless. Its back pods shimmered as they began collecting energy immediately. The forest Pokémon looked elated at the sight of his master and bowed slightly.

Diantha looked at both the Pokémon with a critically. Charizard flew down and planted his feet beside Ash with a thud. He gave Ash a "what's up?" look.

The Champion walked around Charizard and examined his structure, "Very experienced Pokémon you've got here Ash," she said as she walked behind and picked up the lizard's tail. Ash looked horrified as she did that. But to his surprise Charizard didn't do anything. If not anything else the fire type's eyes were widened too. No one even remotely dared to touch him except Ash, and of course Charla, not even Liza.

"The tail fire looks larger than usual, but it shows lack of control of power and arrogance." The champion them walked in front of the dragon and opened its mouth, "overgrown canine, and burnt insides," she mused "has some nice dragon type moves, possibly dragon breath."

She then looked at the wings, "Steel wings?"

Ash nodded.

She then proceeded to Sceptile, "Very long tail," she mused, "must've had a nice forest life before he met you, that gives him all that calm and collected nature." She then walked some distance behind Sceptile's vision and to everyone's horror picked up a huge rock.

Charizard smirked, and just when Diantha threw the rock at the forest Pokémon Charizard let out a fire blast at his sparring partner.

Sceptile momentarily turned its head and noticed both the attacks coming at him, and then….it disappeared. The next thing Charizard felt was a pound attack on its butt and the next moment it was thrown into Sceptile's old position, then hit by its own fireblast and then a with the rock on its face.

It growled in pain and confusion.

"Tilee…." The forest Pokémon hymned and put its signature twig in its mouth.

Diantha looked impressed, "Reflexes are A-class, and pound is well practiced, and the fact that it didn't attack me back shows its control."

"Ash Ketchum, you will be keeping these Pokémon with you in your poke balls not in the lab!" the champion said sternly poking her index finger into the teen's chest, "Pokémon of these kind need a regular trainer to maintain their physique and abilities."

The whole day was spent flying, fighting and training the Pokémon at the Pokémon center premises, and soon night dawned. The trainers decided to camp out the night, so they borrowed some food from the Pokémon center and left for the nearby forest.

The next day, they had to leave for the stadium.

Ash was roasting three huge pieces of steak that he had picked up from the nearby store.

"That's just too much steak…don't you think?" Clemont pointed.

"Nope…it's not for us… it's Charizard's return present." Ash replied. Charizard who was nearby heard that and walked over, his mouth watering over the steak. He picked one large slice up and devoured it in one go. Bonnie and Diantha just looked horrified.

"He eats much voraciously that you do Ash…" Serena said laughing sheepishly. Before anyone could say anything else the fire type gulped the second one and ploughed its claw through the third, and walked off carrying it with him.

"It still is a wild Pokémon…" laughed Diantha.

A few minutes later Charizard came up to the group and looked around for more steak. "Damn Ash. He must be really hungry."

"Nope, he just seems to like the steak," Diantha said thoughtfully.

His eyes fell on the marshmallows. He picked up the whole bag and opened it gently. Ash grabbed it and gave the fire type a stern glaze. Charizard sat down on the ground and grumbled something under his breath which made everyone roll on the floor laughing.

"He's just a kid…" Diantha laughed.

"Let me roast it up and you can have them….**we** can have them…." Ash said, placing the bag down. "First let me light a fire."

Charizard replied blowing smoke onto his face.

"Hey when did you learn smoke screen?" Ash asked surprised.

Charizard Just shrugged.

"Okay, why don't you just go and collect some firewood for the fire?" Ash asked, gaining a snort and laughter from the dragon, "then I'll roast marshmallows for ya."

It just snorted again and let out an arrogant laughter.

"See!" Ash looked at Diantha helplessly.

The champion's eyes widened, "look out-"

-_-_THUD-_-_

He was lifted off his feet by a hit from by Charizard's tail and thrown straight at Serena who was sitting on a log. He fell directly into her the pair crashed on the ground. He took a moment's time to regain consciousness and realize the awkward position they were in.

He apologized and got up from the ground, leaving behind a blushing Serena. He then held out his hand, "sorry for that."

A look at him stretching his hand brought back memories. Lost in her thoughts she accepted the help and got up from the ground. He glared at Charizard who had his tail In front of him and fire burning nice yellow. In its hand the fire type held a small stick, the end of which holding a marshmallow. "Lazy Pokémon…"

"You have your own fire…what about us…"Ash protested.

In reply Charizard blew a flamethrower at its trainer, and burnt him to crisp. "Oh, how much I wish you had some discipline Charizard."

Charizard snorted at his trainer.

"See! That's what I'm talking about." Ash snapped. "Lance's Charizard can mega evolve. Because it is a disciplined Pokémon and can control its power. You keep going like this, you will never have the right qualities for mega evolution. Look at Sceptile…learn for him…"

Sceptile, a few feet away on a tree who looked a little frightened raised its hands up and gave a, "I don't know what he's talking about bro. don't involve me into this" look. Not the best time of the day to fight a pissed of flame Pokémon. Ahh, those scars…

Charizard rolled on the floor laughing.

Ash left Charizard behind and rejoined the group. He picked up a raw marshmallow and started munching it. "I just wish he was more disciplined. You know…power alone doesn't make a Pokémon…"

The group sympathized with him.

Unbeknown to him. This was overheard by Charizard who looked at his trainer with the Marshmallow slowly charring in his hand. Oh, he's gonna get it now.

**Author's Note:**

How was the chapter? I'm working on the third and will post it tomorrow. The next chapter would probably be the last one. It's actually gonna be the main chapter of this short story.

Please comment your views on the chapter, reader.

**Skywa1ker**


	3. Head Strong

**A/N-**

**Well, I'm back with a new chapter, which I suppose is the penultimate chapter of this story. It was written little hastily so please forgive discrepancies that may have occurred. **

** I intend to update my other story 'shadows of time' soon, but the thing is my college is killing me even in my holidays with internships and industrial trainings and all. My English fluency tends to turn a bit shitty when I stop writing for a few days. My local language so rich in grammar and expression power that I tend to use English very less. **

**It's Thursday and I wonder why the latest episode of XY hasn't been subbed yet. Oh, how much I wish I knew Japanese. **

**Anyway, without any further delay the next chapter.**

**Oh, another NOTE: **The sentences in bold, and center aligned represent 'commentator' speech. I'll be using them during battle scenes further in my stories.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Head Strong**

* * *

_Champions League Finals_

The Champions League, the most popular Pokémon league that is held only once every five years, was the buzz of the Pokemon world in the last two months. The Champion Master in the league is informally declared the ultimate Pokemon Master.

Lance, the champion of Kanto and Jhoto had been the defending the throne for almost all his life, just like all his Kanto precedents. His dragonite had always been the ultimate test for anyone who dared challenged him.

Even the great Cynthia of the Sinnoh region stood no chance against the likes of Lance. Now, with his Charizard finally mastering Mega Evolution, the battles with Lance had become almost one sided.

The fact that all the preceeding Champion Masters were from Kanto was in itself a boost to the region's popularity. This was the precise reason every hotshot or new trainer craved to battle trainers from Kanto. Be it jealousy or the sheer satisfaction of defeating a trainer from the Champion Master's region.

One such trainer was Paul, from Weilstone city. Cynthia had invited him to witness the finals with a hope that he would learn something from Lance. With Paul's consistent performance in the leagues, Cynthia had high hopes for the purple haired trainer.

* * *

It was six in the evening, and the sky was getting darker by every second. The buzz of the public audience was at the peak of the day with the match almost about to start. The VIP section was filling up slowly with Champions, Elite 4s and their pals.

Diantha led Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie to a few chairs in the front row.

"You guys stay here, I'll just be right back...My assistant is killing me." Diantha said flipping close her phone and rushed off leaving the group at the seats.

"I've never been in the VIP section before, this feels great..." Bonnie said jumping in her seat. Clemont just sighed and used his robotic hand to stop her sister from jumping in front of everyone. Serena took a seat beside Ash and yawned, "I just cant wait to Lance and his Mega Charizard X"

"Yeah, I'm excited too," Ash mused, "I'll be seeing Lance after a very long time today."

"Excuse me? May I have this seat?" Ash heard a familiar tone asking Serena for the only seat beside her. Ash turned his head wondering who it was.

"PAUL?

"ASH KETCHUM?"

The two rivals looked stared at each other for a few seconds. "Who have you been doing?"

"It's been two year Ash. I'm fine, what about you...?"

The raven haired trainer giggled, "Never expected you to ask that..."

The Sinnoh native scoffed.

The other three looked at the duo in amazement, "what...you guys know each other?" Clemont asked.

Ash nodded. "He's my friend from Sinnoh region. We used to be at each others throats about our training methods." Paul looked at the group expressionless, his way of introducing himself as a no BS guy. Serena and Ash shifted left to accommodate Paul.

A few minutes later Diantha returned with Cynthia, "Well, well...Ash Ketchum. Fancy seeing you here." Cynthia smiled.

"Cynthia...nice to see you again..."

"Hey look, it's professor Sycamore." Serena said point to a few rows back. The professor noticed them and waved his hand.

* * *

A few minutes of Delay later the match started. The battle field was revealed to be a partially land and partially deep water. The two champions stood on elevated platforms looking at each other silently . The cries of spectators didn't seem to register to them at all.

* * *

Ash felt his waist itch a bit at his belt, below a certain poke ball. He ignored it and slowly it started to burn there. He plucked the poke ball out, "Charizard," his brows furrowed, "what are you getting restless about?"

* * *

"_**Welcome 48**__**th**__** Pokemon World Championships Final, welcome James" **__a female commentator sounded through the microphone._

"_**Thanks Jessie. It's a nice evening. I wish both of our finalists the very best of luck...well at least to Champion Alder, he needs it the most.**_" The male commentator said.

Alder's fans booed at the commentators and die hard fans of Lance laughed out loud.

"Team Rocket..." Ash narrowed his eyes, "What the hell are they doing here?"

* * *

"Why are you holding that poke ball in your hands and why the hell are you shuffling it between you hands?" Paul looked at his ex-rival ridiculously.

"One of my Pokemon is a little pissed of cuz I said something to it yesterday..."

"Really," Paul raised an eyebrow, "so, you've finally taken into my way of training pokemon."

"No way," Ash retorted, "If anything else, this Pokemon treats me like you treat your pokemon."

"Amusing." Paul smirked, "My kind of pokemon,"

* * *

Several minutes into the match the battle was raging high.

Alder's pokemon was the first one to go down. His Volcarona and Conkeldurr were no match for Lance's Salamence.

Salamence was taken down by Braviary and then lance's pokemon began to fall.

Alder took down lance's Kigdra and Flygon despite the type disadvantage.

Lance's Gyarados then took the lead and pulled down Braviary with a surprise point blank flamethrower.

The sudden flamethrower took Alder by surprise. With his Braviary gone, he went defensive. Soon his Krookodie was taken down by Gyarados.

A fierce battle ensued between Gyarados and Druddigon.

Drudigon used its Draco Meteor extensively and battered Gyarados underwater by creating a land slide into the water pond of the field. Soon there was no water pond and no Gyarados.

With just two Pokemon left on both sides, Lance sent out his Charizard. It was the moment everybody had been waiting for.

"Charizard Go!"

The crowd burst out into cheers at the sight of the fire type. The battle raged on and Charizard didn't even mega evolve to defeat Druddigon.

* * *

"Wow..." Ash sounded amazed.

"He didn't even mega evolve Charizard..." Diantha wondered, "Damn, that thing is a nuisance. Wonder what Alder's last pokemon is?"

* * *

"_Dragonite...to the Battlefield!"_ the wandering champion released his final pokemon.

"_A Dragonice huh?...then lets end this faster..." Lance smirked, "Charizard, Mega Evolve!"_

The battlefield shone bright white as Charizard slowly evolved into Mega Charizard X. With blue flames spitting out of its mouth, the now Dragon/flying type dwindled Alder's chance of winning exponentially.

The newly arrived pokemon fired a flamethrower into the night sky lighting up the entire battle field. The crowd went berserk at the show of sheer power.

* * *

"**Jessie, this Charizard might just finish this battle in a flash.**"

"**Yeah, and with just its flash. Haha, did that sound right?**"

"**Flash is not a damage dealing attack Jessie. At least that's what this card says.**"

* * *

Somewhere in another room two commentators lay on the ground in fetal position. Gags covering their mouths and hands ties behind them.

Hearing the comments by the hi-jacking commentators made them more sicker than the gags did. The only thing they were worried was being fired by the PLA for the disaster.

"Cards? Seriously?" one of them thought.

* * *

"Let the battle begin!" the referee waved the flag, taking his suspicious eyes off the commentators podium.

* * *

"Start off with a Hyperbeam!" Alder ordered. Dragonite instantly powered up a red and yellow orb in its mouth and fired a beam concentrated energy at the opponent.

* * *

Down in the VIP section, Ash's eyes widened as Charizard's pokeball began to shake violently. "What's happening?" he yelped shuffling the pokeball faster between his hands, "Ah-ah-ah-burning-burning."

"Whatever pokemon is **in **that pokeball, it's trying to get out," Paul said calmly.

Diantha smirked, "I think I know who it is..."

Suddenly there was white burst of energy, and Charizard was out of his pokeball. "What are you doing Charizard?! Get the hell back in!"

"Restrain him!" Cynthia suggested hastily, knowing what was about to happen.

Ash held on to its tail tightly.

Charizard lifted its tail along with Ash effortlessly and shrug him or like a leaf. Then the beast took off for the battlefield.

"Oh, no!" Ash looked horrified, "What the hell is he doing?"

"Making a fool out of himself," Paul pointed matter-of-factly and scoffed.

* * *

"**What is-...who is-...the heck is-...another Charizard?...in the battle field?" **James shuffled in confusion.

"**Doesn't that Charizard look familiar James?" **

* * *

Charizard went straight between the two pokemon and turned to face Dragonite's hyper beam. Just when all the occupants in the VIP section, especially Ash thought Charizard was done for good, the fire type, in an aggressive move, deflected the hyperbeam into sky with just a hit by his hand.

The hyper beam lighted up the sky for second and disappeared into the sky with an echo.

Charizard's eyes shone bright white and the tail flame tremendously rose in size.

Dragonite dashed for Charizard with a Dragon Rush. A thundering white orb formed in Charizard's mouth, which it unleashed with twice the speed at which Dragonite was incoming.

The Dragon and the dragon type attack met in huge collision accompanied with smoke and a large fire ball, and Dragonite cratered into the side wall of the battlefield.

* * *

"**Meowth! I think I noe who that Charizard is...**"

"**Get down meowth you'll blow our cover. Meowth cannot be in a commentators podium...**" Jessie yelled thought the mic.

"**Jessie!**"

"**That is the Twoip's Charizard. All the way from Charisific valley...**"

Jessie and James blinked.

* * *

"Twerp's Charizard?" Lance raised an eyebrow warily.

Charizard scoffed arrogantly and turned to face Lance and his Mega Charizard. With a sooth covered paw, the fire type taunted the larger Charizard.

Then realization stuck the Champion Master. A sly grin appeared on his face, "Ash Ketchum! Get out here dude..."

"Ash Ketchum?" Alder looked confused, "Sound familiar..."

"Hey Alder, lets continue our battle later..." Lance suggested.

Alder threw his hands up. "I'm tired, maybe next time...Right now my Dragonite needs care...I never knew Ash had a Charizard..."

Lance shrugged.

* * *

Diantha smirked, "Not only is your Charizard arrogant, its headstrong too."

Ash was covering under the bench, not able to bear the embarrassment.

"He's more like Paul than anything like his trainer," Cynthia commented smiling.

Paul scoffed, "I'm not the same person that I was before."

"That's cuz he didn't belong to me..." Ash brought up.

"What do you mean?" Dinatha asked confused.

"As a little Charmander, he was abused by his trainer, Damian" Ash explained, "I rescued him back then. He got all those qualities from that bastard."

"But he has your heart Ash," Serena pointed. To this the whole group fell silent. Ash got up from under the row and looked at Serena for a moment.

He then looked at the two Charizards up in the sky.

"To think that he destroyed a Champion's Dragonite with a single blow..." Cynthia looked at Ash's Charizard, "It's amazing. He's more powerful than he looks."

* * *

"**Come ooon twerp. The Champion is waiting for you,**" Jessie said in a sing song tone.

* * *

_**Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town**_

"That Charizard looks awfully familiar professor." Delia said, sipping her tea.

"It took down the other Champion's Dragonite. Just-Just like that!" Gary was almost inside the television screen. Professor Oak looked at the screen thoughtfully.

"What is my baby doing there?" Delia said smiling as the camera focused at a terrible looking Ash in the VIP section. Gary and older Oak's eyes melted.

"Of course!" both of them screamed together in horror.

* * *

"Just go there Ash," Diantha prompted. "you're getting the chance of a lifetime... Even **I** won't get a chance to battle Lance until next five years."

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ash shuddered in fear.

Serena raised her finger thoughtfully, "you did insult Charizard yesterday for his lack of discipline and said how you wished he was as good as Lance's Charizard, and then-"

"OKAY-OKAY"

"Well, is taking his revenge..." Clemont pointed.

"You're stuck big time Ash." Paul smirked.

"Shut up Paul..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I'm nearing the end of the story. Contrary to my earlier thought, it will take one more last chapter. Phew, I haven't written this big in a very long time.


	4. Ash vs Lance

**Chapter 3: The Final Match**

Diantha and Cynthia pushed the boy into the battle field, above which both the Charizard hovered, one normal and the other mega evolved. The crowd cheered for the Pallet native as he scurried past the referee giving him a rueful smile.

His hands folded, the normal Charizard watched his trainer as he tripped and fell on the ground. He let out a scoff in frustration. Ash got up and climbed up the elevated platform for the second trainer which was previously occupied by Alder.

Their trainers ready, the charizard looked at each other. Lance's Mega Charizard X was studying its opponent critically, especially after the new comer had knocked down a Dragonite with a single blow. Ash's Charizard however was picking something in its teeth with its claw, probably the remnants of steak from last night. Its eyes rolled towards X Charizard who was observing him critically.

"I'm ready!" Ash yelled.

* * *

"**Look James, He's ready," **Jessie giggled sarcastically.

"**Well, the crowd unanimously accepted the battle, however I'm pretty sure this is against the league rules..."**

"**Who cares about the league rules James. Lance has been the champion for these many years. He probably makes his own rules," **Jessie snickered.

"**Well, however, its up to Lance what he does..."**

* * *

Lance crackled his neck, "Ah, Ash Ketchum...long time no see...Brave move interrupting my battle...do you think...you...a mere trainer...have any chance against me?" The crowd cheered following the statement of challenge.

Charizard who was dis-concerned about his trainer till that point suddenly looked back at Ash. He knew his trainer very well. He knew that Ash wouldn't take lightly to the statements of challenge made by anyone, however big the opponent may be.

The blood boiled with in the Pallet native. He gripped the brim of his hat and slammed it onto the ground. Running his hands through his hair she shook off all the sweat from his head. His eyes didn't look bewildered nor did his antics show any sign of being scared...anymore. The only thing Ash was now able to see was the Battlefield and Lance's Charizard.

Lance smiled internally. He knew where to find and how to hit a trainer's spot. This match was surely bound to be interesting. The Champion then continued, "So, Ash. Let us make this battle more interesting... I have two conditions..."

Ash listened calmly. Not a sign of surprise or anxiety with in him.

"Condition one. If you finish the battle and win...you can have the championship title."

The spectators looked shocked at the offer. There was pin drop silence on the battlefield. Even Ash looked slightly shocked. Lance's Charizard twitched its eye in confusion...why was his master talking such risks. Ash's Charizard however didn't give a shit.

"What is the catch?" the boy asked carefully.

"That catch Ketchum...is the second condition. If your Charizard loses to mine...I'll have your Charizard." The audience waited for Ash's reply with baited breath. Pikachu tugged Ash's pant from below and prompted a timid 'no'.

Ash looked at Lance and simply said, "Kay...let's begin the battle."

Lance's mouth fell open suddenly, but he did his best not to show that. Internally he thought, "_This kid is out of his mind. I have a new Charizard._"

* * *

"Brother, is he betting his Pokemon?" Bonnie asked his brother slightly put down. The brother however was mouth agape at the scene himself. Diantha and Cynthia looked at each other. In the whole stadium they probably were the only ones who 'clearly' understood Lance's conditions.

Ash had to defeat both X-Charizard and Dragonite to have any chance for the title. However, if Lance defeated Ash's Charizard with his, then Lance would get Ash's Charizard. In effect, Ash would gain nothing defeating X-Charizard only.

"Does he know it?" Diantha asked.

"He probably does..." Cyntha replied.

* * *

"**Let the battle begin!**" James screamed at the top of lungs.

* * *

"Flamethrower!" "Flamethrower!"

The two trainers ordered.

Charizard and X-Charizard built up power in their muzzles and let out a huge blast of flame in each others direction. The two flamethrowers collided in the middle of the battlefield and struggled to overpower one another. Lance's eyes widened as Ash's Charizard easily kept X-Charizard's flamethrower at bay, where his own charizard struggled to put up a fight.

Realization stuck his; this was no ordinary charizard. It's a match even for its superior evolved form.

As the struggle kept on and on in the middle of the battle field, the fireball in the middle grew in size like a huge supernova, slowly consuming everything in its path as it almost reached the charizard themselves.

The temperatures in the stadium rose and the spectators in the front seats hastily vacated for the fear of burns.

Lance saw this going out of control.

"Charizard, stop it and fire a fireblast!" he ordered.

X-Charizard spewed out a small concentrated ball of flame in the blink of the an eye before the flame ball reached its side of the field. The fireblast took the shape of a starfish and with its five legs intercepted the fire ball that was in the middle of the field.

The fireball, now engulfed and powered up by fireblast raced at break-neck speed for Charizard.

"Dodg-" Ash suddenly realized that dodging the attack will harm him and the spectators behind him, as the fire ball was just too big to quenched by air resistance.

Charizard didn't need a command. It stretched its paws forward and held stopped the fireball for moving any more towards Ash.

"Rapid fireblast!" Lance commanded with his finger outstretched.

X-Charizard fired several rounds of fireblast at the flame ball that Charizard was struggling with. The flame ball grew in size dramatically. Charizard's dug his legs into the ground as the flame ball tried to push and overpower him.

A few seats in the front rows had already melted at Ash's side and Ash himself felt tortured by the heat. With a mighty roar Charizard deflected the fireball into the sky; which rose to a lofty height in the dark night sky and exploded, lighting up the whole sky for a moment.

Charizard panted in exhaustion but he was no way near tired.

"That's one tough cookie." Lance complimented not caring to look at the two.

"Thanks, but that was nothing," Ash replied, "he has the history of tossing off tanks and Golems."

"Then lets try this," Lance looked at his X-Charizard, "Inferno!"

"Inferno?" the raven haired trainer sounded a little confused by the new attack.

X-Charizard let out a spiraling gust of flamethrower that sped for charizard. Charizard didn't even bother to dodge the fire type attack. The flames surrounded Charizard and engulfed the fire type. Ash stayed calm, until the fire quenched. In line with his expectations, the flames did nothing.

Charizard looked scratch less.

The raven haired trainer looked confused by the champion's choice of attack. What was Lance thinking using fire type attacks on a fire type Pokemon.

The answer soon erupted in Charizard as she blasted in a flurry of flames. Charizard yelled in pain by the burn side effect.

"Fire type Pokemon or not. He is made of flesh and flesh burns. Hmph," Lance enlightened, "besides what kind of trainer doesn't know the move Inferno?"

"Your Charizard is mine..."With that Lance broke out into a sinister laughter.

His fists curled into a ball and eyes narrower Ash ordered a Dragon Breath. Charizard, reflecting the same furor unleashed a hot torrent of dragon type attack at its dragon type evolution. X-Charizard missed the attack my mere hairline.

Lance's laughter was cut in a half. His mouth slightly ajar, "So, a dragon type attach, eh?...Let's see...Charizard use rock slide!"

Ash's face dreaded.

X-Charizard fired a flamethrower under Charizard. The flame heated up the land and in an ear shattering explosion, a barrage of rocks pounded Charizard from below.

"Fly!" Ash yelled.

Struggling to get away from the barrage of rocks Charizard tried to gain altitude, and moved away from the range of attack.

Ash breathed heavily, he was not gonna let the match end so easily.

"Steel wing!" Lance yelled.

X Charizard's wings glowered and it higher up into the sky where Charizard was.

Ash had to think fast. The attack was absolutely unavoidable and by the looks of it looked really destructive too. A counter attack using flamethrower was out of the question; with X-Charizard moving too fast, it would easily avoid the special attack.

Meanwhile Charizard dreadfully looked at X-Charizard who was nearing him with a steel wing at high speed. Ash's mouth slightly opened and he breathed heavily, "Catch the steel wing!"

"Wrong call Ash," Lance followed, "this match ends now, steel wing full power!"

Charizard braced for the attack with full arms stretched to catch the steel wings. A few seconds passed in contemplation, and Ash just wished Lance didn't figure it out soon. "THROW IT UP!" the raven haired trainer yelled.

The next millisecond Charizard was holding X-Charizard by its wings, and the next second, the dragon type was thrown up into the air. X-Charizard's momentum sent him further up.

"Grr..." Lance clenched his fists.

"Dive!" Ash's Charizard dove into the ground and into the pond that was in the battlefield. Everyone gasped as Charizard dove completely into the water. "Overheat!" he yelled. The water glowed red and in a few moments it evaporated and formed a thick layer of mist over the battlefield, blinding X-Charizard, who was up in the sky.

Lance let out a startled 'eep'. "I see what you're doing. But it wont work, Charizard evaporate the mist with flamethrower!"

"Not so fast!" Ash yelled, "Smokescreen!"

Charizard let out thick smoke from its nostrils and in a few seconds the smoke mixed with fog and formed smog. X-Charizard's flamethrower was futile and if not anything else worsened the situation. The heavier smog was hard to evaporate.

* * *

"Hmm, Ash surely attended his science classes" Clemont said in complementary tone shifting his glasses with his finger, "that was indeed a creative move."

"I wonder where he's going with this..." Diantha wondered. "It's not like his Charizard can see Lance's either."

Cynthia shrugged, "he doesn't have to. You see, Lance's Charizard has been stationary, and confused. But, Ash's Charizard may be moving in the smoke all the time. It just has to make a first move to surprise Charizard. Then, its all depends on how experienced it is."

* * *

"Dragon breath! Rapid fire!" Ash commanded.

A burst of green energy swung out of the smog and hit X-Charizard head on. The super effective attack made the necessary initial mark and displaced X-Charizard a bit, while rendering it unable to move by its own for a few seconds attack.

But, the few seconds were just the ones necessary for the consecutive dragon breaths.

Lance stared coldly at the scene, figuring out a solution to get Charizard out of this loop. "Draco Meteor!"

X-Charizard roared in frustration and mustered up enough power to fire a Draco meteor. The sky glittered for a few seconds as the attack split into several parts and plummeted to the ground. It hit several spots on the ground and when it was about to his Charizard's position, the raven haired trainer yelled, "Rock Throw!"

Charizard's in an immense display of power grabbed the incoming stone from Draco meteor and digging his claws deep into the boulder raced up roaring to X-Charizard for the attack.

"Firefang!" Lance commented coolly.

X-Charizard, glowering its fangs pulverized the rock and clenched the fangs onto Charizard's neck. Charizard bellowed in pain, and its already acquired status 'burn' doubled in magnitude.

Charizard still in X-Charizard's mouth hovered powerlessly.

"Ash I have to compliment, this Charizard of yours was truly something else. But, this match is over!"

Ash looked fearfully at his Charizard. "This cant be...Charizard!"

* * *

"Does he have another Pokemon?" Cynthia asked narrowing her eyes, "Powerful enough to battle X-Charizard. "

"Yes, there is his Sceptile, quick and fast," Diantha replied, "I however comment on the large disadvantage it has, against a flying, dragon and fire type."

"No, a Sceptile will surely be roasted against an X-Charizard." Clemont replied.

"These battles are Insane..." Bonnie let out in a tiresome tone. "I think I'll become a coordinator or something. That way the Pokemon will not be much hurt."

"It's not always like this." Dinatha said smiling, "you see, the Charizard have a burning passion in them to battle and that what is making this battle look so dangerous. If anything else, I bet the two Pokemon are having a time of their life there."

Cynthia nodded, "I couldn't put it in much better way."

"Look there guys..." Serena pointed at Ash's Charizard was his still neck held by its opponent.

Charizard bust out into flames, making it look the burn status. But, the flames were different this time; the flames didn't quell immediately. The fire around charizard didn't look anything like 'burn'. If one looked closely, the source of the fire was Charizard's tail.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "How long did Ash have his Charizard. If I recollect correctly, his first Pokemon was Pikachu right?"

"Yeah," Paul nodded, "He's first Pokemon **was Pikachu.** But, what's that got to do anything with that fire around Charizard?"

"Everything." Diantha replied, "Blaze just kicked in."

"WHAT!" Paul looked flabbergasted, "Charizard too?"

"It shows how close Ash and Charizard are." Cynthia said, "The Kanto Charizard are powerful naturally, and blaze isn't commonly seen in them as blaze requires a good understanding and emotional connection between a trainer and the fire type. You can see why it doesn't work for a Charizard."

"Arrogant and defiant?" Paul pointed.

"Bingo." Diantha giggled, "Despite that Ash managed to bond emotionally with Charizard. Quite an accomplishment indeed."

Paul snorted, "Emotions. Not my subject..."

The gang burst out laughing.

* * *

"**Things are getting just too hot for me here**." Jessie said sitting with her legs up over the podium and wearing a swim suit. Sipping for her orange juice, she pulled the Mic to her sunglasses, "**Turn the heat down!**"

"**But, things are just getting heated up Jessie, have a look!**" James said grabbing the Mic and looking at the battlefield.

* * *

"Blaze!...Amazing." Lance looked at Ash's Charizard.

"Seismic toss!" Ash wasted no time.

Charizard grabbed X-Charizard and lifted it into the air. Not able to get X-Charizard off its neck Charizard went down to the ground with Seismic toss. The ground cratered with a loud booming explosion.

The two trainers looked at the field dreadfully, expecting the worst. The dust slowly cleared slowly to reveal both the Charizard locked up in a hand to hand struggle. X-Charizard was struggling, but was holding up against Charizard.

Charizard on the other hand wasn't in his senses. Its eye balls disappeared in its blazing white eyes making it look like a ghost. It's teeth clenched, and hands dead locked it was trying to overpower X-Charizard. Sparks flew from its body and the blaze's fire was expanding enormously, threatening to engulf X-Charizard.

"Full power Charizard!" Lance yelled. "You cannot let an uninvolved form of you defeat you. Do you?"

X-Charizard roared and pushed itself to its limits. Ash's Charizard found its legs loosing grip and being pushed back. It's tail flame burst up and expanded enormously. A large green orb of draconic energy formed it's mouth.

...and in one feel swoop Ash's Charizard unleashed an enormous dragon pulse at X-Charizard. Caught off guard X-Charizard was blasted off the field and knocked unconscious in a crater on the sidewall.

"Wow, you just learnt dragon pulse...? Wow...just wow..." Lance awed and slightly bent in respect for the fire type. The crowd went berserk and cheered for the Champion's gesture and Ash's win. Ash fell on his butt sighing heavily.

Charizard, still out of its conscious self, flew into the sky and blasted an enormous flamethrower into the darkness. The sheer size of the flamethrower scared the shit out of everyone on the field. The spectators took off in random direction as the clearly out of control charizard began blasting flamethrower in different directions.

"CHARIZARD STOP!" Ash yelled in vain.

A Garchomp flew out of nowhere at the speed of a jet. "Brick Break!" Cynthia yelled. Garchomp's wings glowered white and and it made a critical hit at the out of control fire type, who fell to the ground sparked violently at Garchomp.

Garchomp looked at the fire type unfazed. The blaze turned off and Charizard fell on the ground unconscious letting out a weak groan.

* * *

**Pokemon Centre**

Ash looked at Charizard who was slowly healing in the ER. No one else was around as it was already 12:30 midnight. With his back leaning to the wall he aimlessly looked at the fierce face of the fire type on the other side of the glass.

The sound of footsteps alerted the raven haired trainer. Lance walked in and leaned his back beside Ash. "Rough battle huh?"

"Yea..."

"You have my respects Ash. But, you still need to gain some experience yourself."

Ash nodded. "Thanks Lance. I will."

"I have high hopes for you Ash. I expect you to replace me one day as the world Champion."

"What?"

"Yeah." Lance replied, "we cannot let the title be taken by some other region's trainer. Right?" He said smirking.

"Yeah." Ash giggled.

* * *

**A/n- **

**Well, that ends this story. At last. Phew. **

**The ending I thought, could've been much better. But, who cares, the best part was in the middle of the story. **

**If you have any one shot requests, I'll be more that happy to write. Besides that...I have a Ash-x-Misty one shot ready to be released. Just need some editing stuff to be done. **

**Tell me how the story was over overall. Did I over do in any parts. Was it illogical somewhere. I don't have much experience in writing battles. How was the battle scene. If it had errors pls tell me, so that I can improve. **


End file.
